


The Constitution is a mess

by jsandrsn



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Crossover, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Холмс написал Конституцию, Мориарти нарушил ее законы.





	The Constitution is a mess

_«Вы надеетесь победить меня — заявляю вам, что это вам никогда не удастся. Если у вас хватит умения погубить меня, то, уверяю вас, вы и сами погибнете вместе со мной».  
«Вы наговорили мне столько комплиментов, мистер Мориарти, что я хочу ответить вам тем же и потому скажу, что во имя общественного блага я с радостью согласился бы на второе, будь я уверен в первом»._

_(из рассказа А. К. Дойля «Последнее дело Холмса»)_

  
  
«Эту посмертную записку я делаю в большой спешке, потому как считаю, что все злодеяния этого человека не должны оставаться безнаказанными. Разумеется, всем вскоре будет ясно, на какое событие я спешу, как только вы узнаете о моей гибели на дуэли с мистером Мориарти, ныне занимающим должность вице-президента Соединенных Штатов Америки. Сразу хочется объяснить мою позицию читателю: я не раз говорил о своих религиозных, или лучше будет сказать — моральных, соображениях, и из принципа я не хочу поднимать руки на кого бы то ни было, пусть это будет даже самый бесчестный человек, которого можно было бы только сыскать. Да, в свое время я участвовал в революционном движении Освобождения, и много человек погибло тогда как с нашей, так и с другой стороны; я понимаю, чтό нам пришлось сделать, чтобы обрести долгожданную свободу для своего народа, но, тем не менее, я не желаю смерти своему врагу. Я знаю, что совершенно точно умру от руки противника, но, по крайней мере, я оставлю все необходимое, чтобы полиция доказала виновность мистера Мориарти в совершенных им преступлениях.  
  
Очевидно, все убеждены в том, что причиной дуэли стала моя резко негативная критика одного из кандидатов на пост президента Штатов — ее вы наверняка читали когда-то в газетах и других источниках. Можно подумать, когда-то бывший профессором математики Джеймс Мориарти был разозлен на меня из-за немного неожиданного исхода выборов — право, когда дело стоит между выбором человека, с которым я поддерживал дружеские отношения, и человека, с которым у нас было множество как открытых, так и негласных противостояний из-за политических предубеждений, ответ, за кого я должен проголосовать, очевиден.  
  
Поспешу объяснить: все было намного глубже, чем казалось на первый, на второй и даже на сотый взгляд для тех, кто не знал, на что нужно обращать свой взор.  
  
Я не мог бездоказательно, голословно обвинять человека в чем бы то ни было, ведь в таком случае меня самого бы в ответ непременно обвинили в клевете по отношению к „благородному сэру“. Более того, если бы вы услышали о том, в чем я действительно хотел убедить общественность, жизнь моя окончилась бы на три года раньше. Я мог давать лишь едва заметные намеки об истинном положении дел, и я бесконечно рад тому, что и этого хватило, чтобы увести голоса от Мориарти в пользу его оппонента. Три года жизни, которые я выиграл благодаря тактичному — хоть, не спорю, критика политики Мориарти была слегка резковатой — уничтожению кандидата в глазах общественности, я посвятил деятельности проигравшего выборы, а конкретно — его делам с Англией и финансовым махинациям, которые были совершены с привлечением не одного, а, как минимум, сотни человек для сокрытия всех улик. Я нахожу этот факт очень забавным, но именно Мориарти показал мне, как важно уметь выжидать нужного момента в политике, — в конечном итоге, его дружеский совет помогал мне вести свою игру против него же.  
  
Думаю, повествование мне стоит начать с тех дней, когда революционное движение Освобождения только зарождалось, равно как и наша дружба в те дни; впрочем, не уверен, могу ли я назвать дружбой то, что происходило между нами. Мы имели тесные контакты не только по долгу службы и из-за общего дела, что объединяло нас, но и потому, что могли назвать — один в глазах другого — себя интересными собеседниками. Не знаю, что больше привлекало Мориарти во мне: незаурядный ум, который — будем честны — был поистине гениальным, или же способность, будучи прямолинейным и резким в суждениях человеком, быстро и стремительно взбираться наверх по карьерной лестнице. Так проводили мы иногда вечера в компании друг друга, то ли наслаждаясь минутами спокойствия и стабильности во время войны, то ли просто из любопытства изучая друг друга, но я мог в одном я был уверен точно: Мориарти любил эти вечера в такой же степени, как их любил я, но вскоре наш совместный досуг сократился по времени, и произошло это так стремительно, что я слегка забылся от обиды. Повезло, впрочем, что обстановка не располагала к тщательным раздумьям о нашей размолвке, иначе я мог впасть в ужасающее своим паразитическим свойством распространять бездействие на все сферы жизни состояние рефлексии.  
  
Довольно быстро я уже стал правой рукой генерала, будущего президента, моего однофамильца — Майкрофта Холмса; именно тогда, когда я получил повышение, мне показалось, что и без того непрочная дружба наша стала похожа на потрепанную нить, способную разорваться от любого неосторожного движения — от всякого произнесенного мной неосторожного слова Мориарти словно загорался: так яростно пылали от гнева его глаза, и, хоть он не показывал это явно, его неприязнь, а впоследствии и ненависть ко мне взяли свое начало именно с того памятного мне разговора с его дружеским советом перестать влезать в различные споры и конфликты. Признаю, с какой-то стороны он был прав, и я довольно часто оказывался в не удобных для меня положениях из-за неумения сдержать себя, но с другой стороны — именно благодаря моему пылкому разговору и умению отстоять свою позицию я приобрел славу искусного оратора, что было мне только на руку.  
  
Впрочем, пусть наша дружба уже не могла считаться такой же крепкой, как, например, мои отношения с Уотсоном, который впоследствии присоединился к революционному освободительному движению во Франции, я ощущал на себе внимание приятеля, словно тот что-то во мне высматривал, выискивал. Неладное я начал замечать, когда чувствовал беспрестанное внимание чьих-то глаз, ни на секунду меня не отпускающих. Уже тогда я осознавал: то были люди Мориарти. Я никогда не питал иллюзий по поводу Джеймса — он был человеком, ищущим выгоды лишь для самого себя, ему были безразличны жизни его сослуживцев; Мориарти делал то, что он делал, исключительно ради какой-то цели, которая способна принести ему пользу. Я также не недооценивал Джеймса: стоит отдать ему должное, он очень умен, харизматичен и был способен просчитывать последствия своих действий. Что он может переступить порог чести, морали и — что более важно — закона, я догадался лишь тогда, когда мы оба были секундантами на дуэли Лоуренса и Ли.  
  
Необходимо отметить, что и я не оставался в долгу и сам наблюдал за приятелем — искусство маскировки я освоил в совершенстве. Буду честен, меня раздирало не только желание узнать, что с ним происходит, но и желание узнать, какие мотивы тот преследует.  
  
И даже спустя прошедшие годы я не уверен, что полностью смогу ответить на этот вопрос, с какой бы стороны я к нему ни подходил. В один момент мне почудилось, будто я знаю этого человека, как самого себя, но то было наваждение, потому что после этого мгновения я снова утратил связь между нами. Каждый раз, когда я узнавал о нем что-то новое, мне казалось, что он все дальше и дальше ускользает от моего понимания. Кажется, такие же чувства испытал Мориарти, когда ознакомился с Конституцией США — я ее составлял, а он не видел смысла в этих законах. В них также не видели смысла и демократы-республиканцы, так как считали, что государство не должно было вмешиваться в сферу экономики — рынок, по их мнению, должен был сам установить свои собственные законы. Но если тот же Джефферсон отрицал писаные законы, связанные с одной лишь сферой жизни, то Мориарти не признавал никаких вообще.  
  
Что до характера Мориарти — меня всегда поражала его противоречивость. Его лицемерие не секрет для тех людей, что знакомы с ним продолжительное время, вы никогда не узнаете, что у него на уме, если он сам не решит, что быть честным с вами для него выгоднее. Но даже тогда вы будете сомневаться в его словах, по нескольку раз прокручивая их у себя в голове и гадая, где же в них прячется зерно истины. Иногда в словах Мориарти можно было найти двойной блеф, тройной — ложь была искуснее смешанная с правдой, так ее труднее опознать. Более противоречивым фактом о его характере можно назвать лишь то, что он совершенно не хотел, чтобы кто-либо узнал о его противозаконных делах, но, тем не менее, Мориарти сам давал мелкие намеки на свою настоящую деятельность. Он словно игрался со мной — или, может, с собой — этакая забава „поймет ли Холмс, что я настроен решительно весело“. Довольно долго я преследовал Мориарти, по крупицам собирая сведения о его делах с Англией (живи мы до сих пор по законам короны, это бы приравнивалось к государственной измене), о том, куда уходят деньги и откуда приходят — моя деятельность не была напрасной.  
  
Осознание простой истины, что Мориарти — преступник, далось мне почему-то легко; так легко, словно я всегда знал об этом. Мое отношение к нему не изменилось: я не считал Мориарти хорошим человеком, этот факт просто дополнил существующий в моей голове образ мужчины таким образом, что многое прояснилось и встало на свои места.  
  
Я довольно долго не знал, что мне делать с этой информацией, ведь вариантов действий было не так уж и много. Погубить себя, не задев при этом Мориарти, не входило в мои планы, поэтому, узнав о том, что Мориарти баллотируется на пост президента Соединенных Штатов, я тут же начал свою деятельность по дискредитации Мориарти в глазах общественности.  
  
Впрочем, этот момент можно пропустить — гораздо важнее то, что было после.  
  
Мориарти, видимо, до последнего надеялся на то, что судьи окажутся более устойчивы к моему призыву голосовать за Джефферсона; возможно, он успел подкупить некоторых из них, однако на то, чтобы подкупить всех, либо у него не хватило ресурсов, что, конечно, маловероятно, либо у судей оказалось достаточно чести и смелости, чтобы отказать Мориарти в такой услуге.  
  
Но мое торжество длилось недолго.  
  
Дома меня встретило письмо мистера Мориарти; мне показалось, что оно слишком преисполнено желчью от давней обиды. Прямая угроза от преступника меня не испугала, и я не забрал обратно свои слова, а, напротив, дерзко обозначил место Мориарти в его преступлениях — да, я не мог обвинить его на публике, но отослать обвинения лично — вполне.»  
  
Они встречаются в лесу, и Холмса охватывает почти первобытный ужас перед смертью. Ранее он обычно никогда не пасовал перед опасностью, более того — сам шел к ней навстречу, однако что-то внутри него сегодня заставляло дрожать кисти рук мужчины, когда им подали оружие Черча. Мориарти — Холмс совершенно не имел понятия, что тот чувствует в данный момент, — испытывает такой спектр ощущений, что не понимает, как возможно чувствовать так много разных эмоций сразу: он больше злится на то, что вовремя не устранил угрозу в лице Холмса, но он также сожалеет о том, что тот, возможно, встретит свою смерть сегодня, ведь сам Джеймс сдавать позиции не намерен — и это чувство ему противно, он отгоняет его от себя, чтобы сосредоточиться на злости.  
  
Оглядываясь чуть назад, Шерлок мог сказать, что все: приготовления места, проверка оружия, попытка секундантов договориться и сама дуэль — все это фарс, спектакль, а сам он сидит на зрительском кресле подле сцены, ожидая, когда же нудное представление с предсказуемым концом окончится, ведь уйти раньше времени — выразить неуважение к актерам и их игре. А может, это был сон?  
  
«Ты можешь просто убить его и окончательно положить конец его преступлениям», — говорит ему голос разума за семь секунд до рокового выстрела, но он знает, что в отсутствие Мориарти по его наводке полицейские устраивают обыск в его доме, где должны будут найти доказательства совершенных им злодеяний. Однако, даже не имей он запасного плана у себя под рукой, Холмс решает, что ни за что не посмел бы нарушить собственные принципы, иначе его собственная вера в то, что порядок начинается с соблюдения правил морали, не стоила бы ни пенса. В последний раз взглянув на своего извечного противника, он обращает взгляд к небу, словно надеясь увидеть на нем что-то новое, поднимает руку вверх и стреляет в воздух.  
  
Спустя пару мгновений его поражает резкая боль в животе и спине, и мысли о том, что он видит сны в своей кровати или наблюдает, как неумело разыгрывают последнюю, прощальную, сцену актеры, покидают его насовсем.  
  
Мориарти подбегает к раненому Холмсу, но его отталкивают. Странно, что он не испытывает никакого удовлетворения — ноги сами уносят его в сторону города, — а лишь пустоту и какое-то еще неведомое ему чувство жалости — «Если бы можно было все переиграть» — к Холмсу и почему-то к себе. Джеймс отрывается от туманных размышлений только тогда, когда замечает, как щелкает замок наручников на его запястьях. Он выжил, но заплатил за это.  
  
В голове Шерлока есть место лишь боли и удивлению: он прожил еще несколько часов — может, меньше, но минуты словно становятся резиновыми. Холмс не может мыслить трезво, но одно он знает точно: он позволил утопить себя сам, но за ним последовал и Мориарти, — в этом заключается его сатисфакция.


End file.
